Plan perfecto
by MagicalImli
Summary: Estaba todo bien planeado,como se diría: Plan perfecto. Y ahora Ino no lo mataría, si no que le agradecería por darle aquella nueva oportunidad./Este fic participa en el Reto:¿Por qué me metí en esto? del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.
_**N/A** :_ **Siiii aqui con otro reto de foros *_* Amo esto! Bueno aqui vamos!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece es una obra de arte hecha por el grandioso Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia si. Este fic participa en el " _Reto: ¿Por qué me metí en esto?_ " del foro _Secreto en el Valle del Fin._**

 **Personajes que escogí : Naruto e Ino**

 **Perdedor(a) : Ino Yamanaka**

 **Apuesta : Besar al primer chico que vea.**

 **Número de palabras : 2.321**

 **Nota de autor : Está basado en la época The Last. **

* * *

**El Plan perfecto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Nunca has pensado en tener novia?—preguntó Naruto con los ojos achinados al pelirrojo que tenía a su lado.

¿Novia? Lo meditó un momento. Era tímido, callado y algo torpe con las relaciones, veía un romance y se cohibía.

—No—aun así mantenía su rostro inexpresivo—No está entre mis prioridades aun.

Naruto se acercó peligrosamente a Gaara y aun con los ojos achinados sonrió zorrunamente. Rió malicioso.

—¿Que sucede?—Gaara se alejó levemente de el algo enfadado.

—¿No quieres intentarlo en esta aldea?

—No vengo a conquistar, vengo a trabajar.

—Um...—Naruto observó con detención a su amigo. Sus facciones faciales, sus ojos , su cabello, su fachada...Sonrió zorrunamente de nuevo.

—Estas guapo debo de admitirlo—golpeó la palma de su mano con su otro puño y asintió con la cabeza. Gaara miraba al cocinero del Ichiraku, donde comían ahora, con un serio temple y dejó los palillos en la mesa.

—Gracias por la comida—se se levantó e inclinó levemente.

—¡Oye no te vayas! Solo bromeaba—el pelirrojo salió del local ignorándolo. Naruto lo siguió urgido pero vió los cuerpos de las muchachas detenidamente y sonrió grandemente.

 _Bien, lo haré por el._

...

Estaban reunidos Ino, Sakura y Naruto en la plaza, aburridos y con pocas ganas de hacer cosas. Naruto estaba acostado con una pierna flexionada hacia el lado y las manos en la nuca, con un semblante flojo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última misión que nos dieron Sakura-chan?—preguntó el rubio.

—Hace una semana—dijo Sakura que estaba sentada con los brazos en las rodillas.

—¿Cuando nos daran otra?

—No lo se.

—¿Estas aburrida?

—¿Qué quieres Naruto?—lo miró con una ceja alzada. Nuevamente sonrió grandemente.

Se paró y con un vocero que nadie supo de dónde salió y comenzó a hablar.

—¡Apostemos!...

—¡Que ridiculez!—dijo Ino quien miraba con reproche al rubio y estaba acostada en el césped.

—¿A que no eres capaz y por eso no te atreves? Se te ve en la cara que eres mala perdedora.

—¡Ja! No sabes que soy una gran suertuda—se paró del césped y se llevó una mano a la cintura.

—No te creo—moduló lenta y cruelmente riendo malicioso.

A Ino le enervó la rabia y se acercó al rubio con desplante.

—¿Ah si? Pues , ¿que tienes para apostar?

—Besaré a Sakura-chan si pierdo—pero Sakura le lanzó uno de sus zapatos a la cara furiosa y el rubio cayó al se levantó adolorido.—Está bien, está bien. Te pagaré una docena de flores.

—Bien, acepto. Yo apuesto...—puso una mano en su mentón y miró hacia un lado.—Besar al primero que aparezca entre nosotros.

—¿En serio?—dijo riendo malicioso Naruto.

—Pues si—Sakura alzó una mano en forma de saludo y Ino se sorprendió, alguien estaba parado a sus espaldas y saludandolos a todos. Se dio media vuelta y era nada más y nada menos que el Kazekage.

—Me iré mañana en la mañana—Ino quedó en blanco y sepultada bajo tierra. ¿Gaara? ¿Besar a Gaara?

—Esta bien Gaara—dijo Sakura amablemente—Que tengas suerte en lo que debas de hacer.

—¿No me vas a acompañar a comer Naruto?—pero Naruto no estaba atento a lo que decía su amigo extranjero , si no en su amiga rubia que estaba consternada y comenzó a reírse con ganas.

Ino se dio media y lo miró furiosa y sonrojada.

—Venga la pregunta.

—¿Cuántos años tiene la vieja Tsunade?

—Naruto no puede Gaara, no ahora—le había respondido Sakura quien se había levantado furiosa y jalaba de la oreja de su amigo por ser tan descortés.

Gaara se retiró despidiéndose de Sakura y de Naruto quien le saludaba con la mano. Ino lo pensó ansiosamente y miró de reojo a sus espaldas , veía a Gaara de perfil y se sintió algo acalorada.

 _Piensalo bien, piensalo bien Ino..._

—A ver...¿cincuenta y...—pensó en que si, efectivamente tenía más de cincuenta. Si Orochimaru rodeaba los cincuenta y tantos, faltaba unos números menos para sacar la edad de su ex Hokage— dos?

Naruto rió malicioso, otra vez, y respondió.

—Tiene cincuenta y tres—Ino abrió grandemente los ojos y se coloreo completamente. Sus piernas le comenzaron a temblar y volvió a ver a su espalda, Gaara había entrado a un local de armas. Tragó saliva y una gota de sudor pasó por su rostro.— Jee...

Sakura rió y Ino la vio con una rostro endemoniado.

...

Estaba en Ichiraku mirando por detrás de las cortinas lo que Gaara hacia.

 _Veamos...le gusta comer ramen , por lo que si lo beso mientras come...¡aunque sea en la mejilla!..._ luego pensó en que Gaara sacaría su arena en defensa y podría inclusive atacarla, por lo que cortó la idea. _¡No! ¡Es pésima idea!._

...

Ahora la joven se encontraba en una tienda viendo por detrás de la puerta al joven aguamarino comprando accesorios de enfermería y se pensó en vestirse de enfermera para embobarlo y llevarlo hasta el beso. Golpeó la palma de la mano y se decidió.

Entró cautelosamente y tomó un traje de enfermera cualquiera, se lo puso y tomó un termómetro, salió desde un costado y se entremezclo con la gente hasta dar de frente con el.

—Disculpe, guapo—dijo sensualmente mostrando su entallada teñida—¿Busca algo en especifico?

—Sí—dijo Gaara mirando unas píldoras que sostenía con su mano—¿No le quedan más de las píldoras soldados? Estas solo son muestras.

—Veamos...—Ino buscaba entre las mesas y se agachaba sensualmente, pero al notar que el joven estaba cien por ciento pendiente de las píldoras se quiso morir.

Pero por un momento Gaara se dio media vuelta y la observó con detención. Ino estaba buscando las píldoras entre los estantes altos, sostenida en una escalera, por lo tanto, se veían sus largas piernas entre la altura, por lo que se sintió extraño.

—¿Sabe que? No hay lo siento...

—Gracias—sin mas que decir Gaara tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Nuevamente Ino quedó helada. Y veía pasar a Naruto riendo a carcajadas mientras la apuntaba con el dedo. Iba a matar a ese zorro.

—Oiga ¿quién es usted?—apareció el vendedor mirando curioso a la rubia que palidecía.

...

—¿Un puesto de besos? ¿Estas bien Ino?—dijo Sakura con las cejas alzadas y las manos apoyadas en la mesilla de madera.

Ino tenía un puestecillo ambulante y estaba vendiendo lo que desease y la paga era un beso. Estaba algo cansada y aburrida de esto y quería besar a Gaara ya.

—Si...tengo que cumplir aunque no quiera...—luego se engrifó—¿Naruto esta por aqui?

—Pues, esta espiando por detrás de de los árboles—dijo molesta la pelirrosa.

 _Maldición_ pensó jodida.

La gente comenzó a pasar y el puesto era ignorado por completo , hasta que Sai paró.

—Sai-kun ¿Acaso quieres algo?—Ino se sentó en el mesón mostrando una pierna sensualmente.

—Pues si...pero prefiero conseguirlo honradamente—la de ojos celestes se cayó del mesón ofendida , Sakura se rió tapándose la boca y Naruto se volvió a carcajear.

—¡Bien, pues lárgate antes de que te aniquile!—le fulminaba con la mirada.

Sai se fue con una sonrisa y pensó que había dicho algo agradable, solo que ella lo demostraba distinto.

Por entre la gente Ino vislumbró al Sabaku pasando por la calle y con una campana llamaba su atención. Pero el no se inmutó y pasó de largo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Nuevamente Naruto se murió de la risa detrás de los árboles. Ino furiosa fue a golpearlo.

...

No cumplía con la apuesta y notaba que Gaara era complicado siquiera hacer notar su atención. Y para colmo ya se había ido.

 _¿Por qué simplemente no le dije y ya? Sería mucho más fácil,_ pensó Ino , pero a lo mejor Gaara no la dejaría.

Estaba en la florería atendiendo pensado en todo eso, cuando Naruto llegó corriendo y abrió la puerta alarmado.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó alarmada.

— Kakashi-sensei nos llama—dijo jadeando.

¿El Rokudaime llamándolos? ¿Alguna misión en especial a lo mejor? Ino dejó la florería y avisó que iría con Naruto a la torre del Hokage.

Kakashi los esperaba con un pergamino pequeño entre sus manos y con un semblante algo cansado.

—¿Que sucede Kakashi-sensei?—dijo Naruto curioso.

—¡Naruto! ¡Es el Hokage, muestra respeto!—se alteraba Ino mientras el joven hacía un mohín.

—Los llamé porque serán buenos compañeros y dejarán este papel que se le quedó a Gaara—dijo mostrando el pergamino.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Ino.

—Es confidencial—dijo el peli gris.

Tomaron el pergamino y lo quedaron viendo.

—Gaara no debe de estar muy cerca, así que tengan paciencia si es que llegan a encontrarlo.

—Vaya que descuidado es—dijo Ino meneando la cabeza.

Se despidieron del Hokage y se dirigieron a su misión.

...

Estaban en la mitad del bosque corriendo con los brazos hacia atrás y la mirada fija en el horizonte. Naruto rompió el silencio con un carraspeo molesto.

—No sabes cumplir apuestas—y ya llegó con el mismo tema que le molestaba a la de ojos celestes.

—Yo si la voy a cumplir...puede ser incluso ahora—dijo molesta con una vena en su cien.

—Consta que debo de verla con mis ojos—jugó con sus cejas moviendolas.

—¡Callate imbecil! ¡Lo haré, y te lo demostrare para que me dejes en paz!—dijo muy alterada.

—No te creo...—no alcanzó a terminar cuando una oleada de kunais los invadió. Se separaron esquivandolos, cuando aparecieron los enemigos al ataque. Eran una serie de ninjas de la aldea de la verdura. Iban por aquel pergamino confidencial que Gaara había olvidado. Era un elemento principal y delicado perfecto para cualquier acto de maldad. Pero los enviados de la hoja no se lo permitirían.

Naruto atacó a algunos y se separó de Ino, porque a la rubia la tenían atrapada entre tantos robustos. Quería ayudarla pero le atacaban con elementos metálicos y que producían magnetismo y les era complejo enfrentar.

Ino atacaba con su cuerpo y sus armas, pero la brusquedad de ellos era tan grande que acabó acorralada entre ellos. De un momento a otro Ino sin ninguna ilusión cerró sus ojos para ser eliminada por sus atacantes, hasta que sintió una tromba de arena. Abrió los ojos y era nada más y nada menos que arena en los cuerpos de sus enemigos que los estrangulaban.

 _¿Que?_ la rubia que se estaba levantando visualizó al pelirrojo apretando sus manos, estrangulando sus cuerpos con fuerza y demostrando un semblante totalmente heroico.

Para su suerte la que tenía el pergamino era ella, por tanto cuando Gaara acabó se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

—Gracias—dijo tomando el pergamino.

—No...gracias a ti... por salvarme—dijo agradecida.

—No se que hacer para agradecer esto... es un descuido mío—estaba avergonzado.

—¿Un beso quizás?

—¿Disculpas?—el pelirrojo frunció el ceño confundido.

—¡¿Que dije?!... ¡Oh ¡Por dios!—se rió como una loca rascando su cabeza. Gaara mientras tanto la miraba sonrojado y con una extraña sensación en su pecho, temía acercarse a ella. Pero a la vez quería. Su pecho le dolía y estaba muy nervioso: pero se movió.

—No me escuches , estoy hablando puras estupideces...—no sintió avanzar al pelirrojo hasta que lo tuvo a centímetros de ella y sintió el aliento golpearle en el rostro. Ahí la Yamanaka se erizó por completo y se estremeció. Su corazon le palpitaba a mil por horas y sintió que desvanecía. Finalmente Gaara acercó más su rostro, y la terminó por besar.

Unos kunais pasaron encima de ellos pero el joven hizo un escudo mientras seguía aquel beso con cierta necesidad y deseo , que logró ser saciado, tanto así que al desenvolver el escudo y separarse, la rubia quedó fanatizada.

Los hombres volvieron a aparecer y el pelirrojo volvió a estrangularlos sin piedad. Luego al terminar miro a Ino con una sonrisa, dando una luz especial en sus ojos, dejándola embobada.

Gaara se despidió de la joven y le besó la mejilla lentamente, dejaba a una fan nueva, pero que esta tocó su corazón.

...

Habían regresado de la misión terminada satisfactoriamente y ambos habían llegado recién a la aldea, saludando a los guardias de la entrada.

—No cumpliste tu apuesta—dijo Naruto con las manos en la nuca enojado.

—¡Claro que la cumplí!—dijo la joven ya cansada.

—No te vi.

—¡No es mi culpa!—dijo Ino molesta haciendo un mohín. Miró hacia su derecha y se encontró a Tsunade sentada en las bancas, miró a Naruto con algo de desconfianza y fue a donde ella. Quería resolver una duda.

—Oye ¿a donde vas?—sin responder Ino fue hacia la rubia mayor.

—¡Buenos días Tsunade-sama!...disculpe que la moleste con esta pregunta—dijo algo nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo Ino? Vienes con mucho apuro—dijo algo preocupada la ex Hokage.

—Nada importante...solo quería saber...—se rascó la nariz—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—¿Que?¿Para qué quieres saber? —se sonrojo molesta la mujer.

—N-No es por nada...solo por curiosidad y porque la encuentro muy bella—estaba muy nerviosa.

 _¡Que extraño!...¿Para qué quiere saber mi edad? ¿Y porque tan repentinamente?_ , pensó la ex Hokage extrañada.

—Mmm...no me gusta decirlo...pero solo te lo diré a ti—hizo que Ino se acercase para que le hablara en la la oreja y al saberlo Ino se exalto.

—¿¡Cincuenta y cinco?!—estaba furiosa—¡Naruto me las vas a pagar!

Todo estaba planeado, todo era por el bien de su amigo.

Naruto sabía que Ino aceptaría la apuesta. También sabía que si hablaba de besos ella saldría con eso, ya que se había enterado de que Sai buscaría al rubio y por eso mismo estaba entre Naruto y Sakura, pero Naruto cambio planes y le dijo a Gaara que se encontraría con ellos para que lo buscara para almorzar.

Estaba todo bien planeado como se diría: Plan perfecto.

Y ahora Ino no lo mataría, si no que le agradecería por besarse con aquel chico arenoso.

* * *

 **Bueno este fic es el que mas me ha gustado hacer..y obvio porque es un GaaIno x3 y a mi Ino la hice lo mas Ic posible...no se si me haya salido Ooc... pero estoy feliz de hacer esto No me interesa ganar solo quiero ser feliz con el Gaaino TOT!**

 **Gracias por leer! Y viva el GaaIno *toma una jarra de cerveza y brinda***


End file.
